


Let's Take a Nap!

by SwampyGreenie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bed head, Fluff, Kitten-like, M/M, Nap Time, Napping, adorableness, couch sleeping, eruri - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampyGreenie/pseuds/SwampyGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi catches Erwin in a moment of blissful peace. He can't resist to join him. (The fluff is unreal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take a Nap!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Take a Nap!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65055) by ななこ, translated by Amorossia. 



> So I have a thing for thighs...like really hot thighs, and I've always believed that Levi and Erwin's thighs are so sexy wrapped in all of those straps and...just mmm. So I was reading a short fluff doujinshi and it was so adorable I couldn't help write a tiny story to fit it. So here it goes. I think the doujinshi is called “Let's Take a Nap!”.

It had been a long morning. The trainees had been especially difficult after they had been told they would continue into the early afternoon until they had met Captain Levi's standards. This meant that they had gone without lunch until they had mastered their skills sufficiently. The long hours of nonstop training had been especially taxing on Levi. He was getting older and each year on the field drained his body of the energy he once had when he had started out. If he had been a few years younger it might not have worn him out so much, but the mere fact that he had stayed up long into the night before making sure that his commander didn't work himself to death and running him little favors, such as fetching fresh tea, straightening papers or retrieving intelligence from Hange about the newest titans they had managed to capture alive, didn't help his situation. So when he entered Erwin's office to report the latest information on the newest trainees, he didn't expect to be greeted with a sight as rare as he had been greeted with.

* * *

 

Levi blinked slowly as he dragged his eyes over the sleeping form of his commander. Erwin's large body was stretched across the span of the one couch in his office with his face stuffed into the crease of an open book. His strong arms were crossed over his broad chest and Levi took a second to admire the way the maneuver gear straps stretched taut over his frame and pulled creases into his button-down shirt. His calves were crossed and his feet hung out over the edge of the couch as his knees were hardly folded over the armrest.

Standing there regarding one of Erwin's rare peaceful moments, Levi thought back to the night before and the conversation he had had with Erwin about his sleeping patterns. Erwin had explained that he had been struggling the past several nights to create a field strategy that would prevent even more deaths from occurring. He had been working to cut the death rate by over fifty percent if he could. He had already done so by twenty percent and he was confident enough to believe another thirty percent wouldn't be that hard to achieve if he put his mind to it.

“ _However,” he had explained. “in doing so, I've hardly gotten a lick of sleep.”_

_ I think he said this was his fifth night without sleep... _ Levi though to himself.  _ I guess then, it can't be helped. _

It was just then that Erwin shifted his legs slightly, drawing Levi's attention away from his face covered by the reading material and dragging his eyes over his thighs. The thigh straps were just tight enough to stretch over the military issued pants and crease the white cotton denim in a way that accentuated the perfect shape of his thighs. The next thought that crossed through Levi's mind had some of his nerves setting on a slow, hot burn that left him excited in more ways than one as a feverish blush dusted his otherwise pale cheeks.

Sometimes he liked the way that he thought.

* * *

 

Being as tired as he had been, Erwin didn't dream. He was floating in blackness until a growing warmth fed into his dream and slowly roused him from his peaceful slumber. The first thing he noticed was that he had fallen asleep with his book flopped onto his face and his nose pressed just into the crease of it's center. The second thing he noticed was a growing heat between his legs that spread somewhat down his thighs and the mere fact that his legs were parted and he couldn't seem to close them. Slowly removing the book from his face and lifting up his head slightly, he looked down. He expected to find a heavy military blanket pressed between his legs, but he certain wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

* * *

 

_ I thought my thighs felt unusually warm.  _ He thought to himself as he stared down at the sleeping form of his Captain Levi curled between his thighs like a small kitten. His knees were bent over Erwin's thigh that hung down where his foot rested on the floor as his back was pressed to the calf of Erwin's other leg that had been bent and was pressed into the cushions of the back of the couch. Levi's body was laying the opposite way as Erwin so that his arms were folded and his cheeks rested on the nimble fingers of his small hands pressed into the arm of the furniture.

As he subtly tried to slid out from under Levi's legs, the smaller man stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. Erwin almost cooed, before he mentally slapped himself as a reminder that Levi didn't accept people who cooed at cute things, it annoyed him to no end. Sometimes he wondered if Levi was part cat by the way he had a tenancy to follow him around and still pretend like he was minding his own business. He would also hiss and growl if someone got to close and tried to call him cute or touch him. Especially when others got too close to Erwin, Levi would become way protective of him, something he would not openly admit to anyone and Erwin would be sure to receive a nice, gentle fist to the gut if he mentioned it.

“You could have just leaned against me.” Erwin said as he watched Levi rub the sleep from his eyes. “You didn't have to sleep in the opposite direction...” It was definitely adorable in the way that Levi had managed to gain a slight bed head in the short time he slept. The longer strand of his black hair stuck up and a few places.

“But I'm all heavy and stuff...” Levi protested not really paying attention to the conversation since his head was nodding off into sleepiness again.

Erwin's heart skipped a beat as he couldn't ignore the cuteness emitting from his little sparrow. “An angel could _never_ be heavy!!” He argued back playfully since he really believed that Levi was a mini angel fallen from the heavens and put to the soul purpose to save humanity.

“Huh?” Levi countered, confused as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Erwin slapped a hand over his mouth and refused to answer in his embarrassment for blurting out his heart's feelings on the subject.

“Let's just go to my bed.” He said as he stood up and offered a hand.

Levi took it and Erwin led him to the bedroom, where once they had stripped of the unnecessary parts of their uniform, they slid into the bed. Levi curled up to Erwin's broad, warm chest, nearly purring and they fell back asleep as Erwin slowly brushed his fingers through Levi's hair enjoying the soft rumble of Levi's breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “I heard that cats like to sleep between old guys' legs, so...”


End file.
